User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Akademi Murder: All Games
Current *''Summer Camp:'' At the start of the Summer School Break, 10 students find themselves searching for some fun, they find out about a abandoned camp with luxury buildings and a 'mazing lake. The owners of this camp run away, due to "Paranormal Problems", the students decide to take they summer break here, hoping for some fun. But, in the depth of the camps, a dark entity waits for new victims to come, he is ready... to kill! Next *''Terror Town:'' When a trip for a abandoned town is made by Akademi, 10 students wander around the city accompanied by a teacher and a bus driver, ready to see what this city has to offer, until something terrible happens, a murder. Nobody knowns how and who made this, but now, the students are trapped in a isolated city on danger. It's now a game of life and death. Who lives? Who dies? Nobody knows, they're just waiting, for it to attack. The monster, the demon and the children of devil, It! Brace yourselves to the bloodiest Akademi Murder ever! Future/Planned *''Witch Festival:'' Praecantatio is a dark hidden village. Inhabited by witches of all kinds, a place where witchcraft is accepted and encouraged, ruled by Supreme Witches, the equivalent to president or kings in human culture. Each five years, a moon festival is made, where the witches join themselves to protect against bad spirits and demons. However, when the Supreme Witches and the Fully-Trained Witches vanishes due to a mistake caused by a one of the newbies, th only 24 in-training remaining witches needs to perform the festival all-alone, while they try to discover the Pythonissam, a entity who shapeshifts as one of the newbies and wanna to destroy the festival. Now, they need to discover the identity of Phytonissam and perform the Moon Festival, or else, the entire world is dommed. Far Future, Work Needed *''Impish Hotel:'' Set on 1923, the Vieux Hotel is recently open for the public! A Hotel equipped with the newest! Refrigerators, Radios, A Movie Theater and the new sensation of the decade, Jazz! A flood of people was expected to come on that hotel, begging for rooms, only to witness the new era turning real... this, however, turned out to not be real. The place was quiet, lifeless, a pure desert. Only with 24 teenagers with unknown intentions. This left Achille Chaput, the owner and idealist of the project, to wonder about what happened to the hotel. After a small search, Achille discovered the population thinks the hotel is haunted by ghosts of the old building (A Abandoned Hotel that was demolished for Vieux be built). Now Achille needs to proof to others the hotel is safe, showing this with his, imaginative and independent, teenagers. However, something dark stays on the darks of the hotel, waiting for the best hour to put it plan on action. *''Killer Beach:'' Set on the twitchin' ages of Surf and Rock, the 60s. Two groups that was really boss, the Hodad Leather Boys and the Hip Surfers who battle for the Coconuts Beach, a beach that is far away from any society and used on Summer Breaks. But something super strange happened, a surfer or a rocker started to appear dead every morning in the beach chore, with loads of blood and a large cut at they necks. Now the groups battle each other to decide, who's the killer team? And why they are doing this? *''College Horror:'' TBA/TBD Category:Blog posts Category:Akademi Murder